


Purposely withheld

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knew about most of the changes since he'd been gone except for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purposely withheld

Title: Purposely withheld  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson/?  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _203 The Reichenbach Fall_

Sherlock stood just outside of the doorway to John’s room. He was beyond exhausted. Moriarty’s web was shattered, all of his associates were either in jail or dead, and now Sherlock could finally return home. It had taken him almost three years to accomplish everything.

Things had changed since he was gone. He knew about some of it, Mycroft had passed him small bits of information when they could actually be in contact, but other things, like what he was staring at right now, had purposely been withheld.

Sherlock felt what little energy he had left slowly draining from his body. He didn’t have the strength for this right now. He had things he wanted to say and things he wanted to do, but they could wait. He needed to rest. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he slept.

Taking a deep breath, he slipped out of his shoes and slowly made his way inside of the room towards the bed. John didn’t stir. He was snoring softly, something which made the corners of Sherlock’s mouth turn up. He’d missed that sound more than he had realized.

The other figure on the bed shifted slightly. Their eyes opened and met Sherlock’s. For a very brief moment, Sherlock thought he saw surprise in them, but in his exhausted state, he could have been mistaken. He had the feeling he wasn’t though.

There was a low creak from the bed as the other person moved their body closer to John’s to give Sherlock enough space to join them. Sherlock didn’t hesitate. Things were going to be awkward enough in a few hours; he didn’t need to pass out on the floor to add to that.

Sherlock and the other person had one of their typical conversations before his eyelids grew too heavy for him to keep open. Most of their conversations never even used words. They simply needed to read one another. It was rather difficult for either of them to hide anything from the other. They were far too good at what they did.

Things were going to be complicated, especially where John was concerned, over the next few days, but they would deal with it together. The two of them shared actual, real smiles. Such things probably looked alien on their faces. Just as Sherlock started to drift off, swore he heard a quietly whispered ‘welcome home, brother mine’.


End file.
